Mi Mundo de Equestria
by RASSALAS
Summary: One-Shot. Historia de como un humano llega a Equestria de forma un poco diferente a como estan acostumbrados de leer.


"La diversión comienza cuando se apagan las luces"

Hace una semana nunca hubiera imaginado que dicha frase significaría tanto para mí, hace una semana le seguía diciendo loco a mi mejor amigo, hace una semana mi realidad me aprisionaba contra mí mismo, pero hoy no, hoy soy libre, y seguiré siéndolo a partir de ahora.

Tavish siempre me dijo que si no intento hacer algo que no he hecho, no me puedo considerar un ser vivo. Comenzó con cosas pequeñas; un reto de comida, experimentar en distintos lugares de la ciudad; duro semanas, no se rendía, yo lo consideraba infantil y aburrido, pero no se detenía, hasta que al final acepte, todo cambio cuando me mostro esa serie.

Mirar su mundo, ver sus aventuras y desventuras, observar su vida, dejar que sus mensajes y valores llegaran hasta mí, mirar sus sonrisas a través de la pantalla, me enamore de esa serie enseguida, endulzaba un rato la aburrida vida que llevaba, mirarlas me hacia sonreír y sentir cierto afecto por aquellas pequeñas criaturas de colores.

Tavish fue un gran guía, miramos todas sus aventuras juntos, me mostro el extraordinario mundo del fandom, bailamos juntos al ritmo de las mejores canciones basadas en la serie, Tavish siempre repetía esa rase: "Me atrajo el canon, me quede por el fandom".

Esa convención cambio muchas cosas, hasta ese día consideraba vergonzoso dar a conocer tan extraño gusto, no me convencía asistir a tal lugar, pero mi amigo me animo, al final ambos asistimos a la reunión de bronys más grande del mundo, aquello cambio mi perspectiva completamente. Mil y un cosas brillantes adornaron el lugar, pero entre todo se encontraban pequeños destellos que me llamaron desde lejos: peluches. Fui yo quien se gastó su dinero en ellos, uno de Rainbow Dash y otro de Fluttershy, ambos de gran tamaño, Tavish solo se limitó a reír cuando miro como los abrazaba con fuerza.

No termino en la convención, al regresar a casa decidimos ver los episodios finales que se habían trasmitido, ambos sonreímos, ambos reímos junto con nuestras ponys favoritas, todo momento yo abrase a mis recientes adquisiciones. "Hay una forma de conocerlas" dijo él, enseguida saco un extraño paquete con polvo blanco y lo inhalo por la nariz, él me sonrió, sé que era eso, pero nunca quise intentarlo.

Dos días pasaron y él era el único que conocía mi afición, aun así no intento obligarme ni ofrecérmelo más de la cuenta, me respetaba y yo a él, pero siempre que despertaba (o por lo menos volvía en sí) me decía "las ponis te mandan saludos" con su característica sonrisa. Probablemente el sabía algo que yo no, viajar de un universo a otro solo para hablar con aquellas que brindaban felicidad, muchas veces pensé en seguirlo, pero regresaba a la realidad cada vez que mi estúpido jefe me llamaba (mi jefe, un bastión que me mantenía dentro de la realidad), tenía razón, esas solo eran caricaturas, eran para niños pequeños, lo más que podía hacer era ver como se divertían e imaginaba estar con ellas, hasta que me topaba con el monitor de mi computador… sin embargo se equivocaba en algo: lo que My Little Pony mostraba, era la culminación de la armonía, la paz y el amor en un mundo utópico que había llegado hasta nuestro mundo, iniciando un movimiento de miles de personas que seguían la doctrina de la serie, grupo al cual estaba orgulloso de pertenecer, y de eso nadie podía decir lo contrario.

Después, ese día llego, no puedo olvidarlo, nunca lo hare, cuándo me lo contaron llegue corriendo al hospital, pero no pude despedirme de él, Tavish se había ido demasiado pronto. En su mano solo encontraron una estampilla, una pony rosa muy conocida se encontraba en ella con un fondo lleno de todos los colores existentes mesclados en armonía.

"Cuando las luces se apagan, la diversión comienza"

Él decía eso cada vez que visitaba Equestria, creo que por fin se lo que significa. Hoy estoy solo en mi habitación, la cuarta temporada esta frente a mi reproduciéndose en mi monitor, Rainbow Dash me acompaña a mi derecha y Fluttershy a mi izquierda, la estampilla resulto ser un sobre, el cual yace abierto sobre mis piernas, todo el polvo que contenía ahora está dentro de mí. Tavish está acompañándome en algún lugar, el sillón donde siempre se sentaba aún tiene su marca, sé que él está allí. "Nos vemos del otro lado hermano" le digo mientras cierro mis ojos; la oscuridad llega, no se ve ni se siente nada y de pronto, la luz del sol me sega, me encuentro recostado sobre suave césped en medio de una verde pradera, cuando me levanto logro observar una figura humana sobre una colina. Llego hasta la cima y logro ver a lo lejos un pequeño pueblo, puedo identificar Poniville, "Bienvenido a Equestria hermano" me dice Tavish, se encuentra a un lado de mí.

No sé cuánto durare aquí, no sé qué pasara, pero hoy, esta es mi realidad, hoy soy libre en mi mundo, y soy feliz, mientras Tavish comienza a caminar hacia el pueblo y yo lo sigo, dejando que me guie como siempre lo ha hecho.

* * *

Nota del autor: Bueno, he aquí un pequeño one-shot de humanos en Equestria, es solo un experimento, algo profundo tal vez, no sé, díganme que les pareció, acepto de todo XD. Bueno, Gracias por Leer!


End file.
